Pretty Good Home (Test ficIntro)
by PoffinPuff
Summary: It's not a surprise for the Heavy and Medic to hear that their son, Scout, is in trouble yet again. It's just another ordinary day. [practice one shot. Will create Multi-fic with the same title soon]


Two men walked briskly into a public elementary school. The older, slimmer man was borderline stomping, hands balled into fists, brow furrowed and appeared ready to burst with merciless rage. The larger, bald man trailed from behind, looking frustrated, but more concerned for the man in front of him. He tried rubbing the man's arm and shoulders in a futile attempt to calm him down, but failed and was met with a swift glare over the shoulder. The larger man ceased immediately.

" _I cannot believe zis boy_ ," muttered the Medic, rounding the corner to the principal's office. Heavy caught the curious yet frightened eyes of the children watching them. He didn't know if he should try to smile or wave a small 'hello' at the big, doe eyes following him and his husband. But he decided against it, knowing that his giant appearance alone, regardless of wardrobe or character, horrified the young and old alike.

Heavy returned his attention to his Medic, who was still muttering angry words under his breath, except it was in German. Heavy sighed; if his love was speaking his native tongue, then either he was drunk or extremely mad. Upon reaching the principal's office, Medic nearly slammed the door open (Clearly it was the latter).

The principal was talking sternly with two boys. The first child, with red hair, freckles, and a black eye, was seated between his mother and father, crying in misery for whatever reason. The second child, scrawny with dirty blonde crewcut hair and a baseball hat, had his arms crossed and pouted in annoyance. He had a few more bruises, a busted lip, and bandages over his brow and nose. He was ready to snap and tell the redhead to quit crying before he punched him. However, before he could speak out (and during the principal's lecture), the door was fiercely opened.

" _Scout!"_ yelled the Medic, accent thick and fierce blue gray eyes directed at the lanky boy. Scout swiveled his chair around, gapped and froze. " _Vati!_ " squeaked Scout in panic. The red haired boy stopped crying for a brief second, peeping through his fingers and smirking with glee at the look on Charlie's face. From what Charlie bragged in class, his fathers were both in the military years back. Judging from his expression, and the way both fathers looked, then it must be true. All the more torturous for Charlie.

Medic quickly took a seat beside Scout, giving him one last, livid eyeball. After that, the German crossed his legs, fixed his tie, and composed himself maturely in contrast to 5 seconds ago. Scout squirmed in his seat, and looked to his left, where Heavy sat down. The bald man raised a quizzical brow; did Scout expect to be protected by him? Heavy shook his head and Scout retreated in shame via pulling his shirt up to hide his face, belly exposed.

The principal coughed uncomfortably, the redhead returning to his wails whilst Medic was hissing and yanking Scout's shirt back down. "Parents, ah, thank you for coming in such short notice," began the elderly man, glad that he could speak. "Now, our staff called you to inform you of an incident that took place here. A fight broke out in the cafeteria and we've nailed it down to these two."

The boy's mother spoke out first. "Principal Beckett, if that's the case, then why is our son here? We've taught Adam that fighting is wrong, no matter where you are!" Heavy chuckled at this. The wife frowned at the man, and continued. "Sir, we are a devout Christian family, Adam would never hurt anyone! Not even a fly!"

"And keep note of everything she said," interjected her husband, "Now look at Charlie here!" he gestured at Scout. "Charlie has been in _multiple_ fights prior to this. And we are very much aware of the orientation of your family, Mr. Blaustein" Medic huffed at the accusation. "Und vat vould zat be?" he asked innocently.

"Some of us are _aware_ of your participation in a war some years back, and we are completely grateful, of course, but-"

"But _what_?" interrupted Heavy, deep voice loud despite him trying to be reserved.

"Well, _I_ believe that your son Charlie is influenced by your history in combat. That's the only explanation I could think of, since he lives in a household that _accepts_ violence. I mean, he's quite a temperamental child, and is very hyperactive and rough houses far more than the other kids," explained the husband quickly.

"What!? No I ain't! I'm not!" Yelped Scout, hopping to his feet. Medic grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back to his seat. "Vell…maybe a little," mumbled Medic, removing Scout's hat to fleetly fix his hair. Medic cleared his throat to begin.

"Now, Mr. und Mrs. . . . vell that doesn't really matter because frankly _I don't care._ My point is that ja, ve have lectured our sohn to fight, but only vhen it is necessary. He may act up sometimes, but he alvays has a reason to start up. Und also-"

"Plus, he lives in a household of _men_. Clearly he is also missing the _maternal_ side of a proper upbringing…" muttered the wife in disgust.

"Care to elaborate vit us bitte?" snapped Medic. " _Nyet_. Charlie is good boy when meeting his Grandma and Aunts in Russia. Not problem here woman," remarked the Heavy.

"Sir, please do not use that tone of voice on my wife."

"Vell maybe she must vatch vat she says Herr Schweinhund."

"Excuse me!? What did you just say!?...Seriously what does that mean?"

" **That's enough!** Pardon the interruption but I _think_ it would be best to listen to the children's side of the story," said Mr. Beckett, cowering slightly at the Medic's look. Scout jumped up again, ready and excited to tell his story until Mr. Beckett pointed a finger at Scout.

"Oh no Charlie, you'd better sit and listen first! Don't think I have my eye on you," warned the principal. His pointing finger was caught and nearly crushed by the thick thumb and index of Heavy, who leaned and glared.

"Do not point at boy, principal."

The man nodded and retreated his hand the moment Heavy released.

Adam, wiped his tears and snot on his arm before speaking. "I-I was playing with my friends and, _sniff_ , and Charlie went up to me and started yelling…" Adam trailed off, voice cracking and lips quivering. "He - he yelled and then punched me in the face. I don't know why he did that…" his voice cracked. His mother was quick to comfort him.

"That's a load of **crap**!" barked Scout, now standing on his chair, "I saw you messin' with Jenny! You kept pickin' on her and I wasn't gonna watch you be a punk!"

"That's not true! I wanted to play with her!"

"She don't wanna play with you stupid!" Scout turned again at the confused principal. "Mr. Beckett please! I saw him bein' mean to my friend!"

"Charlie, regardless of whether Adam was good to your friend or not, you didn't think to ask Adam to stop? Or call a teacher?"

"No! Cause Jenny said she didn't want to and he didn't listen! He kept pulling her hair and throwin' dirt at her! He needed more than detention so I socked his face!" concluded Scout proudly (until he was pulled to his seat again).

"Adam, were you being mean to this Jenny girl?"

Adam jumped in his seat. "No Mr. Beckett I swear I didn't! I just wanted her to play with me," he replied sadly.

"And what did she say?"

"She said she didn't wanna but…"

" _Adam_."

"She didn't want to play...B-But Charlie came out of nowhere and hit me!"

"CAUSE SHE DIDN'T WANNA PLAY WITH YOU, YA BASTARD!"

Adam's mother nearly fainted, and her husband in shock. The medic, yet again, took hold of Scout's arm and seemed ready to explode, while Heavy covered his mouth to hide his smirk.

After another lengthy discussion, it was decided that both boys would get detention. Adam was given 4 days for apparently picking on another student (which he admitted to), and Scout was given a week with extra assignments for starting the fight and cursing in front of the principal. Medic was annoyed at Scout having a longer punishment, and while Adam's parents took that as a victory, they were still angered at their precious child.

"Adam, you are going to bed without any dinner, do you hear me young man? And we are going to make sure the pastor gives you a good lecture this Sunday."

"Yes mom," replied Adam.

Scout was walking beside his Vati, with his отец behind the two. The trio entered their car, and while buckling up, Medic began.

"Scout, vat you did vas very reckless," said the German, looking behind him. The boy looked at his lap shamefully, comforted that his hat could cover his face. " _However,_ " Scout looked up at his Vati, "I am happy that you stood up for zat little girl. Some people say zat fighting is wrong but life is unexpected, ja?"

"Yeah," agreed the boy, beaming at the appraise of the dark haired man.

"But _please_ Scout. It is gut to care for others', but it is _nicht gut_ at school. Try to avoid it as much as possible. I do not know how many times you've gotten in trouble now."

"Yes _Vater_ ," replied Scout. As the car started moving, Scout looked outside the window. His eyes widened at the giant oak tree at the front of the school. Underneath was his classmate. The girl with the big, dorky glasses and pigtailed brunette hair, sitting under the shade and reading. Her big green eyes clashed his baby blue one's, and put the book down to wave at him.

Scout smiled wide and waved back, heart fluttering and watching until the school was out of distance and the typical streets back home emerged. Before reaching for the comic books in his backpack, a question popped up in the 8 year old's mind.

"Vater? Отец?" asked the blonde.

"Vat is it Scout?" asked the Medic.

"Adam's mom said he won't get dinner for what he did. What about me? Do I get no dinner?"

"Vat? I, ugh...vat is vit these Americans?" muttered Medic, partly to himself, and to Scout.

Heavy heard this, and while driving, frowned and looked at the mirror to look at Scout's reflection. "Hunger is bad. Is torture little Scout. I use to go days with no food, and is cruel. Punish you, yes. Leave hungry? No. Is inhuman. Food is important." Medic nodded agreeably to his husband's words.

"If I'm going to spank you and send you to bed, I will make sure that meinem sohn ist fed well," declared Medic. Scout laughed nervously at the implications, but was nonetheless oddly content.

He loved his parents cooking.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vater/Vati = father/dad(dy) (german)

Отец (otets)/ папа = father/dad(dy) (Russian)

Thank god I took German classes in highschool. This was kind of a one shot that will become a multific some time in the future. I just wanted to type it and see if it worked and I'm kinda digging it. I just love heavymedic and can't find any family themed fics so I thought _why not_. And what better kid than the _'loveable'_ scout.  
So here's the setting I might go with. The heavy and medic _were_ involved in the red vs blue team fortress thing. However, this Scout wasn't born until after it. Therefore, I'm making heavy and medic a little younger during their merc years. I know that changing the ages will contrast the canon story, but it's just a little change. (Also it's a fanfic, so this is just the realm of fiction right here. Anything goes.) Since TF takes place around 60's - 70's, and scout will be born after, the time period will lay somewhere from around the early to mid 80's (since I'll try to do teen years), maybe even the 90's.  
This is all still in development. But for now the Scout is 8 in this fic, making this heavy and medic somewhere in their mid to late 30's. Also, the Scout will be named Charlie, cause for some reason it just stuck to me. Sorry for the long typing. This was just training for what will introduce a longer, cute domestic fic I wanna make. Although I do need to brush up with the culture for those time periods. Especially with homosexuality (because not everything can be fake and dandy), and other political stuff. But it will be fluffy, with some sad times, but then a happy ending. I promise. Blah. [And I will try moving this to AO3 btw, but both sites are ok i guess(?)]


End file.
